With the increased popularity of smart phones, accessories of mobile phones become more and more, besides usual earphones, mobile power banks, and mobile phones' shells, nowadays sub-devices which are attached to mobile phones and can realize communications function and data interaction function of a host become popular.
However, in the existed technical solution, by means of user's arbitrary selection, how to realize mobile phone′ functions is determined, for example, whether or not the sub-device is used to realize current function response is determined. This technical solution is greatly related to user's subjectivity. If the user does not make a manual selection, whether or not it is the sub-device to realize response for function of the host cannot be recognized intelligently.
Therefore, the present invention provides an interaction processing technology for a communications event. The host can intelligently recognize a scenario according to a real-time state of the host, and accordingly determine a response mode according to the scenario, and a manual selection of a user is not required, thereby improving user's experience.